Desired Effects
by Acrimony
Summary: After quitting the GX Tournament, Finding childhood friend Fubuki at his doorstep and being expected to let him stay for a week let alone a day was definitely not what Hell Kaiser Ryo had on his priorities list. RyoxFubuki
1. Day One

A/N: Hello! This is Stealthe-Chan here, with a new story featuring her most favourite pairing of all time. Anyway, just as a quick note to all of you readers out there, Stealthe is an AUSTRALIAN, and this is important because it indicates that she is VERY BEHIND in the current YGO Genex series and therefore she wishes you excuse her for any details she omits or alters. She will try to be accurate, but you must bear with her.

Other then that, this story is SHONEN-AI. If you don't know what that means, it translates into 'Boys Love'. Yes. That means HOMOSEXUALS. You don't like? Press the back button.

The pairing will be ZanexAtticus or RyoxFubuki, but I shall be using the original JAPANESE names.

And also, about the storyline, I'm reading the GX summaries off of Janime, and from what I've vaguely surmised, Ryo has left the Genex Tournament so that means he could be dawdling around the world so Ha.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with YuGiOh Genex. But I own the plot line XD

Summary:

After quitting the GX Tournament, Finding childhood friend Fubuki at his doorstep and being expected to let him stay for a week let alone a day was _definitely_ not what Hell Kaiser Ryo had on his priorities list. RyoxFubuki Shonen-Ai

Day One

The addictive drug of victory etching ecstasy into his features as another victim crumpled into a sobbing wreck. The victim gasping loudly and overdramatically as she cradled her duel disk and scrambled around for her cards, carefully picking them up and placing them back on the small stack that lay on the ground next to her. _Her useless, pathetic cards_ he thought with a malicious sneer plastered across his face.

"I-I-I… I Lost!" She gasped for what might have been the fiftieth time she had whimpered such an obvious statement. A look of utter humiliation and shock played on her face. But he? He was lost to the elation of yet **another** victory. She was considered a fairly good duellist around this area, but, she lacked the correct onset of mind.

"M-My c-cards…" She continued to moan, her whole frame heaving in an effort to send large gasps of air into her system. Hell Kaiser Ryo frowned slightly at this. He disliked remembering her cards. They were powerful. But thankfully, she did not play them correctly. She had played a 'Wing' deck, with one of her more disastrous moves being, using her 'Change of Heart' card on his Cyber Laser Dragon. Not that he cared about such a pitiful creature, since he immediately and effectively destroyed the Cyber Laser Dragon with his Cyber Dark Dragon. That is, before eliminating the small amount of Life Points she'd had left.

He then casually pocketed his deck and moved towards the door to head outside of the Duelling Arena. He was in Domino City, having deliberately come here to challenge that girl possibly even hoping that she would be worth the effort. But no; She was, as all the other duellists were, pathetic.

The sunlight illuminating his careless mess of navy-blue, forcing him to gently raise a hand to shield his deep blue eyes from the glaring light and eliciting a small sigh from his pale lips. He was indeed a good looking young man, tall and somewhat muscular; he was the ideal choice for _any_ girl that cast their gaze on him. But he couldn't care less. Looks didn't earn a victory. And girls? Good for nothing except for getting laid. Other than that, they were **trash**. He had much better things to do with his time.

"Hey! You're- You're that duellist!" A child's voice called out eagerly. Disdainfully, Ryo looked down to see a small child, roughly the age of six, tugging at his coat's tail. _Sho_ he immediately thought as he analysed the child, _exactly… like Sho_

"You're Murufuji Ryo!" The child continued. Sheer delight displayed on his face. Ryo merely stared. _How unfamiliar that name is to me now…_ He thought to himself, _how ironic_. In truth, most had taken to calling him his new 'name' or title. **Hell Kaiser. Hell Kaiser Ryo.**

"That's Hell Kaiser to you, kid, Hell Kaiser Ryo. Now beat it" Was Ryo's icy answer as he stalked away, leaving the dumbfounded child whimpering slightly behind with the simple thought that went along the lines of 'Hell Kaiser Ryo is a meanie!'

Sighing rapidly as he walked through the dismal streets of Domino City, looking this way and that, not feeling that twinge of awe that Judai, Sho and Kenzan had felt when The Sugoroku, the great Yugi Mutou's grandfather took them around the City for sightseeing during Duel Academy's Field Trip. In truth, he had little regard for history at all. What mattered to him was being the best there ever was. And possibly one day, even defeat _the_ Yugi Mutou in a Duel.

The sun was setting rapidly, casting darkened tones of a myriad of colours across the sky. At times he had called it _beautiful_. But now? Now he only saw it as a part of life. If life had a meaning at all. He could dimly hear the laughter of school children running around a park, warned by the implications of nightfall, and pestered by over cautious mothers that clucked over them like hens. Business ladies and men stalked haughtily out of the impossibly tall buildings, each frowning darkly at the prospect of another dark and gloomy night. In the corners of the alleyways, the shady underground of Domino City began to unfurl, Ladies of the Night getting prepared to ensnare rich males, Drug Dealers sitting suspiciously on corners, lighting pipes and what not. It was said that Night was when Domino City _really_ came **alive**.

"Yes?" He asked briskly, answering his cell phone after pulling it out of his pocket in a reply to the sombre tune it had lamented only moments before. Almost immediately he frowned, using 'Hn' as his answer to every question and statement the caller threw at him.

"I see" Was his nonchalant answer as his hand moved to hover over the glinting red button of his cell, he was trying _very_ hard to suppress the sudden rage he was undergoing, "No. Not at all" he said icily, the mere way he said it indicating he meant the exact opposite. Then finally, he pressed the 'Hang Up' button and pocketed his cell, a scowl imprinted on his face as he stalked away from the building he was about to enter.

_Another duel cancelled then_...He thought angrily, changing direction, back towards some dismal area in the city. The one thing he had looked forward to had been denied.

Eventually he reached a small house, small, but suitable for his needs. After all, it's not like he was going to stay in Domino City for a long time. At least he hoped so. Unlocking the door, and pushing it open lightly, he stepped into the main hall, switching on the lights, tossing his trench coat carelessly onto the couch in the Living Room and sighing as he headed towards the bath room.

Quickly stripping and stepping into the shower, he stood calmly as the overly warm water crashed down on his head, cascading down his figure in a never-ending flow of liquid. Steam gradually began to fill the air as he showered, losing his thoughts to the sheer serenity of the unrelenting pulse of the water. That is of course, until an annoyingly loud, vibrant tone erupted from the hallway, followed by feeble knocking that could be only dimly heard over the water. Growling in frustrated manner, Ryo quickly dressed in the clothes hanging neatly off a rack next to the sink and headed towards the door with his hair still drenched with water that trickled to dampen his new shirt.

Anger making his footsteps unnaturally loud as he stormed through the hallway and flung open the door with every intention of murdering whatever salesperson it happened to be; No-one _ever_ disturbed Hell Kaiser Ryo and his showers. No-one. Not Ever.

"Who the fu-" He was stopped his sentence as he immediately recognised his unwelcome visitor. Standing there, in his doorway, with his signature sleazy smile, sparkling brown eyes and matching chocolate-brown hair, wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform from the Duel Academy; was Tenjoin Fubuki.

"What are you doing here?" He then settled for as a cool breeze of air lashed at him and reminding him that his new shirt was now officially _quite_ wet.

"Juuust visiting" The Blizzard Prince answered with an awfully forced smile. _Something's up. That's not like Fubuki…_ Ryo thought suddenly and eyed his 'friend' suspiciously. He was distinctly under the impression that he had managed to sever all ties with Fubuki the last time they had met. _Apparently not_…

"Why are you here?" Hell Kaiser Ryo tried again, trying to stress the hidden statement that was simply 'Get the hell out of here before I stab you'. Fubuki looked like he was about to answer, but then changed his mind, instead he smiled again. Exposing a row of pretty, pearly white teeth in the way that he always has done and managing to elicit a growl of hatred from Ryo at Fubuki's resistance.

Pushing the door open and heading back inside –clearly indicating that Fubuki should follow-, Ryo shot a glance at his couch, the unspoken demand being only that Fubuki wait there to which the brunette complied. Ryo, in the mean time, went back to the bathroom, snatched at a towel, dried his hair, slipped his now highly damp shirt off and hunted absent mindedly for another shirt. Failing miserably, _Damn it… I must have left the dry laundry in the Living Room… again_ he cursed angrily and sauntered half naked into the Living Room, temporarily forgetting he had a visitor.

That is of course until he turned slightly and noticed Fubuki's gawping mouth and pretty eyes that were practically _glued_ on his torso.

"You like what you see, Fubuki?" Ryo drawled implicationally with a smirk on his face as he carelessly donned a rather _tight_ shirt and sat lazily on the couch opposite Fubuki. The brunette blinked slowly, comprehending the implication and then going a vibrant red after a few moments.

"Why are you here, Fubuki-San" Ryo then continued as his indigo eyes landed squarely on Fubuki's own. The slightly younger, more cheerful of the pair frowned slightly at him before leaning back with a sigh. In truth, Fubuki Tenjoin had no idea as to why he was here at all. He supposed it was sheer impulse that had lead him to hunt down his childhood friend whom now donned the title of 'Hell Kaiser Ryo'.

"I think, Ryo. That we are long past the stage where we use formalities to converse with one another" Was the only answer Fubuki gave.

"Oh? And what gives you that assumption? I am not who you think I am, anymore. Fubuki-San"

"You might not be as respectful as you _were_, Ryo. But, as you said to me, you have not been consumed by the Darkness, you only seek Victory. And that, you have not been denied of"

"Hn" Was the only answer Ryo gave as he tilted his head slightly to gaze out at the window. It was true, that he had said something along those lines to Fubuki, but all in all; He was not the same Kaiser he used to be. His eyes staring fixatedly at the half moon that was somewhat shrouded by a thin veil of grey clouds, he allowed his mind to wander and decided that Fubuki would get to his point in due time.

"Ryo. Do you _really_ think that Victory is all that matters?"

"That's like telling _you_ that being famous is a stupid goal in life and that you'll never achieve it." Ryo answered and then continued, ignoring the indignant glare Fubuki shot him, "But see I, I only seek Victory. And unlike you, I won't be denied"

"You really _have _lost it!" Fubuki stated icily and shook his head distastefully.

"Maybe so" Ryo replied and shrugged carelessly as he pulled his trench coat near him and brought out his duelling deck. His _Ura_ Deck. He immediately noticed Fubuki tense up on sight of the deck and glare harshly at it, as though it were some kind of evil curse that had come to get vengeance on him. Out of sincere consideration for his 'friend' Hell Kaiser placed the deck to the side and noted that it had begun to rain. A downpour of heavy rain creating a thunderous sound as the droplets splashed on the ground.

"Even if I have, Fubuki-San, what _can_ you do about it?" Ryo unrelentingly questioned, once again focussing his gaze on Fubuki's passive face. _Shouldn't he be at the Genex Tournament? With Judai and Asuka?_ He though to himself and waited for an answer from the surfer.

"I don't know… Maybe I'll sleep on it"

"Sleep on it? That isn't like you"

"Yeah, well, only caring about Victory isn't like you either"

"Hn…" Then, "Where are you staying?"

"… I… I don't know… probably here" This answer totally threw Ryo off guard, staring incredulously at Fubuki in an incredibly confused manner, he continued to stare blankly at the youth as the said youth promptly broke into peals of annoying laughter.

"Excuse me?" Ryo practically screeched in anger at such an amazingly stupid suggestion that definitely would have to be denied. _Just **what** kind of idiot turns up on **my** doorstep and just **expects** me to let him stay!_ He thought to himself furiously and stood from his seat.

"Ryo. Let me stay here?" Fubuki suddenly pleaded, a slight hint of desperation in his voice the only thing stopping Kaiser from throwing the Blizzard Prince out on the spot.

"Definitely not"

"What?" Fubuki was taken aback, "Why not?"

"You… _irritate_ me"

"Oh" Was the only answer Fubuki gave as he finally understood; Ryo… wanted nothing to do with him. The only thing Ryo gave a damn about now was Victory, he didn't care about anyone else, or any_thing_ else. Just… Victory.

"I see" Fubuki then said as he stood, barely coming to Zane's eyes even when he stood at his full fairly impressive height. Then, heading back towards the hallway in a deliberately slow pace, hearing Ryo's harsher footsteps behind his own, undeniable tears pricking at the corner of his brown eyes as he fought down the disappointment of Ryo's iciness; a fact that Hell Kaiser Ryo didn't seem to miss.

"How long?" Ryo then asked suddenly,

"Twelve days at most" Fubuki said and placed a slender hand on the doorknob, about to twist it open and head out into the shattering, cold rain. There was silence for a moment, but Fubuki had the sense to wait for an answer.

"Fine... You can stay" There was some reluctance in Ryo's answer, but this only infuriated Fubuki. _I… am **not** a charity case!_ He thought angrily before calming himself down. After all, who knew the extent of Hell Kaiser Ryo's fury when he was pissed off?

"Nah. It's cool. Not like you'd be happy with me here anyway"

"I said you can stay. Who cares if I'm happy or not? You get what you wanted"

"What I _want_ is for you to return to normal. But, I can see that wish is futile" Anger was evident in Fubuki's voice as his voice rose slightly in volume, indicating his distaste for having admitted a part of his true desires. Then with a hint of finality, "Good bye, Hell Kaiser Ryo"

Fubuki turned slightly towards Ryo, looking squarely at him and a slight look of pure loathing dancing in his eyes as he frowned at the blunette. This only caused Ryo to frown even more. He was feeling somewhat _regretful_ (?) for not allowing his friend to stay. But really… what _could_ he do about it?

Turning the doorknob slightly, Fubuki tensed immediately as he noticed Ryo's approach next to him, this only infuriated Fubuki even more and still those pesky tears were forming. Pulling the door open slightly, and moving towards Ryo so he could access the gap that the door opened-

"No" Ryo suddenly said, a wavering tone of uncertainty exuding from his voice as a callused hand pressed the door shut, hearing a satisfactory 'click' as the door automatically locked, "I… I want you to stay… Here. With me… For a while"

"No you don't" Fubuki replied, laughing disdainfully and still looking at Ryo and Ryo's strangely mixed up expression. In truth, he was quite surprised at Hell Kaiser Ryo's actions. After all, Fubuki had expected Ryo to just let him go out into the rain, probably catch a massive bout of pneumonia, somehow manage to find enough money to get himself on a boat and back towards Duel Academy. But no, instead Ryo had done _this_. And it was _this_ that perplexed the Blizzard Prince the most.

"I do" Ryo then confirmed, his voice a little more certain now than he had been only moments before. _Why?_ A simple question was asked as he analysed the situation, actually, he had not thought about doing what he had just done, but he supposed that he would have done it for a reason, even if that reason was unclear to him at the moment. Taking Fubuki by the shoulders and turning him lightly, Hell Kaiser immediately noted the tear that had begun to trickle so erratically down Fubuki's cheek; he unconsciously lifted his hand and placed it on the other duellist's cheek, wiping that single tear away with his thumb. Succumbing to the moment, Fubuki immediately felt his legs go slightly week and he stepped shakily back into a corner, away from the Hell Kaiser; confused at this sudden act of kindness from such an icy person.

"I've… never seen you cry…" Hell Kaiser Ryo then whispered, turned away and briskly walked back into the house. He was bee lining for the bathroom, hoping to clear his head as he splashed icy water all over his face. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He asked himself and secretly prayed that this was one mistake he wouldn't regret.

A/N: Personally, I refuse to admit that Ryo has totally forgotten himself and his friendship with Fubuki, so that's why he might seem a bit out of character near the end. However, I have reasoned that when Hell Kaiser Ryo says he hasn't been completely devoured by Darkness, that that means that he still is normal and all but he's a lot icier and focuses on Victory the most. So I was wondering, what would stop him from still being somewhat kind to Fubuki? Oh, and this is definitely a Ryo-Seme and Fubuki-Uke Fanfiction. Sorry, but deal with it. R&R Please ;


	2. Day Two

**Desired Effects  
****By:**  
Stealthe-Chan  
**Date:**  
Monday, 2nd October 3:48pm – Tuesday, 3rd October 4:32pm -- After _many_ excruciatingly long detours including food, reading Fanfiction, sleeping, shopping, paying bills, getting phone calls, hunting for my unfindable wallet and writing up Breathless.  
**Series:**  
YuGiOh Genex  
**Genre:**  
Dark Romance I suppose  
**Character/s:**  
Ryo Murufuji/Zane Truesdale  
x  
Fubuki Tenjoin/Atticus Rhodes  
**Summary:  
**After quitting the GX Tournament, Finding childhood friend Fubuki at his doorstep and being expected to let him stay for a week let alone a day was _definitely_ not what Hell Kaiser Ryo had on his priorities list. RyoxFubuki Shonen-Ai  
**Disclaimer:**  
Don't own anything to do with YuGiOh Genex. But I own the plot line XD  
**A/N:**  
Yay! Two Review, Three Faves and Two Alerts Wootness Thanks Guys! X33 After all, it was those that made me motivated to finish off this chapter ;D Since I'm somewhat drifting to EdoxRyo. Because I'm dying to write a love/hate relationship but I'm trying to get the 'premises' right. Hmm…  
Also to Beauty Heart, I have a feeling you'll be reading this, so I'd just like to say an extra big thank you for dropping a review for 'Breathless'. Hope you guys enjoy. And if you feel kind enough to motivate me, drop a review xD

**Day Two:**

Hell Kaiser Ryo's eyes opened slowly, a pretty indigo-blue, focusing on the beige ceiling above him. Thin sheets were tangled around his body as he lay with his head slightly tilted on a very squishy pillow. Sluggishly sliding himself out of bed, he headed towards the bathroom, with every intention on carrying through the day in the fashion that he always had; however, as soon as he entered the nicely tiled bathroom, he noticed a few things were different. There were a set of indistinguishable clothes lying messily on top of the laundry basket, a new toothbrush and towel, and a strange, new, but still somewhat familiar scent in the air.

Groaning slightly, he immediately was hit by a wave of memories as to what had happened last night. _Not_ that anything interesting had happened of course. He distinctly remembered silently walking with Fubuki back to the Living Room and asking, no, telling him that he would have to sleep there until Ryo organized something. Then, he had tossed a set of spare clothes at the brunette, telling him that he disliked having his furniture ruined by such filthy clothes –though really it was because he hated being reminded of Obelisk Blue- and then handed him a new toothbrush and a spare towel before firmly locking himself in his bedroom.

Ryo's house was fairly small, having two bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen and a living room. However, Ryo had managed to convert the second bedroom into a sort of 'study' which he would use to store all of the miscellaneous items he owned. As for the 'dining' room, other than the fact that the Hell Kaiser usually ate out, he would sometimes eat in his bedroom or the Living Room.

Anyway, once again immersing himself to the sheer tranquility of a shower, Ryo went through his schedule for the day. He had quite a large amount of duels lined up for the day; which, he supposed was a good thing. Then, drying himself and dressing in his trademark Hell Kaiser Outfit, he headed towards the kitchen aiming to make a cup of coffee. He had always found coffee a bit too bitter. But it was a bitterness that sometimes made Ryo feel quite exhilarated and _alive_.

Silently –or what he thought was silently- he stepped through the Living Room, the soft carpet underneath his bare feet muffling any sound he was bound to make. There, lying on the couch, sprawled under a relateively thin sheet, lay Tenjoin Fubuki. His face a picture of calm and his chocolate brown hair sprawled messily around his head.

Quickly, and as quietly as possible, Murufuji Ryo made a mug of coffee, grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, scrawled a note, picked up his trademark Trench Coat and headed outside. Careful to lock the door and then hailed a taxi before heading towards another Duel Arena.

* * *

"_I wonder how my Dear Brother is doing…" Sho's uncertain voice piercing through my thoughts; ironically, I was thinking of the same person. But it's not like I, Tenjoin Fubuki rarely think about Sho's Brother. No, in fact, I think about Kaiser Murufuji Ryo quite a lot. Almost all the time. To the point that it scares me_

"_I'm sure he's doing fine" Yuki Judai's over confident and boisterous voice answers. But we know he's lying. Only saying it so little Sho will feel slightly better. At least, **I** know. And that, I suppose should be good enough. _

"_He's still on his winning streak…" Tenjoin Asuka, my little sis comments rhetorically. But we all know _why_ he's winning. He's losing his respect for everything, and anything. I doubt he even knows how to respect **himself** anymore._

"_He's a good dueler, no doubt. But without Respect, dueling becomes nothing" Phoenix Edo adds in, voicing everyone's thoughts. No-one could believe how he had acted during his duel between little Sho and himself, it was positively **scary**. _

_I can still remember that vague look in his eyes. They were blank. But I could see something in them, when we locked eyes under the lighthouse before we dueled. I could see him there. But… he was there, in his… not **it's** eyes. But then when his heart spoke to me, I realized something. He truly **wasn't** taken over by Darkness. He couldn't be taken over, because it was him, himself who **made** darkness take over him._

_My friend… had lost **everything**. Not even Sho meant anything to him anymore._

"_Is it even possible to change him back?" Manjoume Jun pitches in. Ah, the lovely cynic of our little group. **Can't you see how worried we are about you? **_

"_He has to do it on his own, I suppose" Tyranno Kenzan says and sighs. **Why won't you let us- no me help?**_

"_He hasn't forgotten respect… yet" I suddenly say. **I'm defending you, my friend. Why won't you let me do more than just that? Let me help you when I am near you. Not when you're merely talked about when you aren't here**_

"_Still, unless someone does something about it, he'll forget it soon" Edo Phoenix again. I know it's his fault for your change. His entire fault. If it weren't for him, you might still be the same. I stand from the verandah, surprising our group and head towards Principal Samejima's office. I only think of one thing. **Hell Kaiser Ryo… I won't stand by being a mere observer as you let the Darkness win. No, I'll fight with you, wherever you are. And if you can't be saved, my friend, then I'll go with you… To the Darkness once again**_

Tenjoin Fubuki woke up with a start, an ache stabbing at his back and neck as he attempted to roll to the right, but instead rolled into a very sturdy, leather 'wall'. Cursing in his mind and pushing himself up, the Blizzard Prince immediately tensed as he realized where he was.

"Ryo…" He muttered softly and got up, looking around at the gloomy room, his clothes- no, Ryo's clothes very disheveled. He had noticed, that they smelt very much like the blunette, and that was something that somewhat made Fubuki happier. To a degree at any rate.

Looking at the kitchen counter and lying on top of yet another spare set of clothes and next to a set of keys, a neat note caught Fubuki's eye; immediately attracted to it, Fubuki was delighted to see that it was directed at him. _Well at least he's considerate enough, I mean, after all, it's not like I was expecting much since he's gone all evil now…_ Fubuki thought with a slight smile.

**Fubuki,**

**I will be out all day. Try not to kill yourself.**

**Ryo**

Souring at the last sentence, Fubuki made a face _so much for consideration…_ he thought to himself and sighed exasperatedly. Not that he really expected Hell Kaiser Ryo to spend some time with him. Nuh-uh. Not at all. Frowning, the brunette did the most logical thing he could think of; and headed towards the bath room.

The mirror still had residue fog lingering on it's surface and a soft haze of steam hovered near the ceiling; indicating that Ryo hadn't been gone for long. Brushing his teeth and washing his face, before taking a quick rinse, Then, after drying and dressing; the Blizzard Prince headed back to the kitchen, snatched at the keys and quickly headed out.

Making sure to lock the door, Tenjoin Fubuki winced slightly as the sun's glare slammed into him forcefully, temporarily making him go blind with colourful dots dancing across chocolate-coloured eyes. He smiled somewhat dazedly and headed into the city. _Domino City…_ he could vaguely recall coming here for a short while with Duel Academy for a 'Field Trip'. As predicted, it had ended up rather chaotically for Judai, Sho, Tyranno and Edo Phoenix. Not that he cared much about their dilemmas at that time. He, on the other hand, was too busy dealing with those stupid Association of Light people! They had _corrupted_ his sister!

_Ha. Thankfully Judai helped her get out of the white ice phase…_ He thought dazedly and set off walking towards the centre of the bustling city with every intention of letting himself get lost in the dazzling lights consistently on display. There was a large gothic-style shop that caught his eye, containing many of the stereo-typical gothic Lolita dresses which made him smile and vow to come back and buy one for Asuka as some kind of feeble attempt at getting her agree to his goal of stardom.

'_That's like telling you that being famous is a stupid goal in life and that you'll never achieve it' _He could still hear Kaiser's icy voice saying that to him. _He's **wrong** _Fubuki thought and renewed his vow to 'save' Kaiser_. Whether Kaiser likes it or not…_

With this new resolve, Fubuki continued to wander through the fairly busy streets of Domino City; passing a variety of stores and occasionally a card shop. But at the moment, his mind was on other things. _I wonder what he's doing now… _He thought rather tiredly as he walked into a News Agency; several Duelling Magazines catching his eye as he noticed whom graced the covers of them all. _I didn't know you were on good terms with the Paparazzi or _any_ form of media for that matter_ he thought, arcing a brow as he picked one of them up. The front picture being of Kaiser in his usual outfit with a smirk on his face, _Probably took the photo during a duel of some sort…_ Fubuki figured and smiled a bit. _But in doing so they only managed to make you look _oh so much more **seductive**, _Kaiser._

Placing the magazine down again and nodding curtly at the shop keeper and heading back to the streets in an effort to waste a large amount of time. And hopefully succeeding.

"Hmm… Ryo said he'd be out all day. So when does that mean he'll come back?" Fubuki mused out loud as he passed a supermarket. Immediately he had an idea and rushed into the store; flashing sleazy smiles at all of the checkout ladies and quickly pulling off multiple items off of the shelves.

This whole ordeal in the supermarket took quite a bit longer than he had originally intended; by the time he had gotten out of there –arms laden with carrying multiple bags- it was around midday.

Cursing himself silently, he headed rather slowly towards Ryo's house; intending on taking a quick, afternoon nap and then creating a surprise for a particular Kaiser; wondering if Ryo would ever trust him in his kitchen.

* * *

"Cyber Dark Horn! Directly attack the player!" Hell Kaiser Ryo's voice thundered through the Arena as his opponent visibly flinched as the force of the blast hit him square on. The annoying clicky sounds made by his life point metre as it zoned down to zero resounding in the air; immediately followed by a roar from the crowd. 

"Great job, Kaiser!" His agent said with a creepy looking grin as he moved to greet the duellist as he stepped down from the duelling field(?). He was a fairly tall young man with a sly grin and an awfully sleazy air about him; but Ryo didn't mind. He was easy to be manipulated.

Behind him, stood a young lady whom looked only slightly older than him but had an air of command about her. With obviously dyed, bright, cherry-red hair pulled loosely into a rather casual bun at the back of her head and a pair of black 'emo' glasses resting on her nose; she appeared to be someone with great authority. _Authority I have no time nor dealings with_ Ryo thought icily and easily waved off his Agent.

"Mayumi-San here, is your new publisher! She has a few events planned to boost your popularity and fan base!" The male continued, gesturing to the lady with that annoying smile still plastered on his features. 'Mayumi' smiled slightly and moved forward, extending a hand in greeting.

"Nice to meet you, Murufuji Ryo" She purred, her contacted, green eyes looking at him rather foxishly which only made him even _more_ annoyed. _Just **who** gave Atsushi permissions to assign me a publisher? _Ryo thought angrily as he ignored Mayumi.

"Now, now. Mayumi, Ryo's just a little bit tired after his duel," Atsushi said with a nervous smile as Ryo sent him a nasty glare and walked off. Mayumi only looked rather impatient, tapping a healed shoe annoyingly on the floor before Atsushi grabbed her and pulled herself and him towards Ryo; barely able to keep up with Ryo's pace.

"Ryo; Come now, Mayumi is an excellent publisher! She's been in charge of many of the _top_ duellists in the world! Making them all **household names**! Surely you've heard of a few of them? Mai Kujaku?" Atsushi continued. _Mai Kujaku? How can one _not_ know her? But who cares. Even if Mayumi is as good a publisher as she says she is; I don't **need** a publisher_ Ryo thought angrily and only quickened his pace even more.

"Atsushi. Am I to understand that your little _Kaiser_ is unwilling to let me be his Publisher? If you haven't noticed already, Atsushi, I have a _very_ busy schedule and I'm sure there are others whom are trying to bribe my secretaries into opening some space in it!" Mayumi's imperious voice suddenly cut through Atsushi's rambling about how Mayumi was an 'opportunity of a lifetime' and whatnot. The greasy male paused and looked nervously at the Publisher; shaking his head with a false smile placed on his face that Mayumi could see right through.

"N-No! Of course not, Mayumi-San. Kaiser is just stressed. After all, he did have three duels in a row" Atsushi said feebly which just caused a sneer to grow on Ryo's face. _Was it three duels? I could have sworn it was four_ Ryo thought to himself, _Stupid Atsushi, it's **Four Victories.** Not three _

"Oh. Well," Mayumi seemed to be out of words for a moment, "How about we discuss things during dinner then"

Ryo immediately stopped walking as Atsushi tugged on his arm –eliciting a growl from Ryo- and with a surprising amount of strength, spun him around to face Mayumi; horrid grin still dancing on his face.

"After all; We have to discuss what kind of things Kaiser would agree to do and would _not_ do," She sighed rather comically and looked at Ryo again, "It's so hard working with someone who doesn't co-operate. But then again… I have my methods…"

Ryo immediately recognised the tone she was using on him. It was a threat. _She_ knew he wasn't interested. But like any person with a sign of sanity in them; she knew that having _him_, Hell Kaiser Ryo as one of her employers would definitely boost her career and she was reluctant to let him go.

"Oh yes, yes! Kaiser, you rarely have anything on your schedule, you'll come to dinner to organise a few media events won't you" Atsushi said hastily which immediately reminded Ryo that actually, for once, he _did_ have something to consider. And this time, he wouldn't be escaping the wrath of Atsushi's rants when he made excuses as to why he couldn't attend some function of a sort. But, escaping Mayumi might be harder.

"Actually…" Ryo started; remembering Fubuki, "I _do_ have something planned this evening"

"Oh? Do you mind enlightening us on what?" Mayumi inquired, eying him icily as Atsushi looked ready to chuck a fit. _Definitely harder to get by…_ Ryo thought and sighed.

"Like dealing with a certain person?"

"A lady friend?" Mayumi suddenly asked; eager fan girl-ness shining in her eyes as she planned on using this information for some sort of media conference. Hell Kaiser Ryo shot her an icy glare. The thought of Fubuki being a 'lady friend' being only _too_ disturbing. At least, that's what he _thought_ the random annoying nag at the back of his head was.

"Is it any of your business?"

Mayumi was speechless; still glaring back at Ryo, she approached the duellist with a cell phone in hand.

"You'll have to put them off if that's the case then" She said coldly, ignoring Atsushi's whimper at her boldness. Ryo sneered at her, snatching the cell phone with every intention of crushing it under the heel of his shoe; that is, before she continued her statement, "If they're not _that_ important. After all, think of it this way; if they aren't that important, then obviously you wouldn't give a damn about them being in your supposedly 'full' schedule"

Beside Mayumi, Atsushi was nodding rather idiotically. His oversized brown eyes reminding Ryo of ping pong balls which only added the creepy effect to him.

"Hn" Was all Ryo said as he dialled his home number; somewhat praying that Fubuki _wouldn't_ pick up so that Mayumi wouldn't have anything to blackmail him with, _But then again… if Fubuki **doesn't** pick up I'll have to go to this dinner which I **don't** want to do_ Ryo then thought and immediately began to silently plead that Fubuki _would_ pick up the phone.

After the second ring Ryo had a faint suspicion that Fubuki was _deliberately_ not picking up the phone. After the third ring, he began to panic a little, _I don't want to go to the party!_ He told himself the reason was. After the fourth ring, Hell Kaiser Ryo was about to give up when suddenly he heard a very annoyed voice picking up the phone.

* * *

As intended, Tenjoin Fubuki had indeed gotten back to Ryo's house with relative ease, and then he had taken the time to take a quick nap; except this time he chose to sleep on Kaiser's bed as he loathed the harshness of the couch –that and he figured he'd actually get away with sleeping on Ryo's bed-. He had slept soundly and comfortably, snuggled under Ryo's bed sheets and inhaling Ryo's scent as he slept face down and spread-eagled on the bed; sleeping off the afternoon. After all; it's not like he had anything _else_ to do. 

Waking up as the sun slowly sunk completely, Fubuki stretched and headed towards the kitchen; still wearing a set of Kaiser's clothes and immediately began to peel a bunch of carrots and potato; his goal to cook a meal that he hoped wouldn't turn into a disaster; Since he wasn't looking forward to Ryo yelling at him if he burnt the house down.

Eventually, he had managed to cook the main dishes (fish, soup and vegetables) and had just lit the fire for the gas stove in order to cook rice –_Stupid Ryo not having a bloody Rice Cooker_- when the phone rung. Loudly. Clearly. And annoyingly.

Glaring, Fubuki hoped so badly that it was merely a salesperson; even though by some gut instinct of his he knew it wasn't. After the third ring he was struggling to resist the urge to pick up the phone. But by the forth ring, he couldn't resist it anymore. _Damn phones_ he cursed angrily and stalked towards it and answering it.

"Hello?" He growled into the phone and expecting some happy-go-lucky voice to answer it and tell him that he was the 'lucky one-millionth person to do so and so and therefore he had one some trip to some unknown country in the world of the living dead'. What he did _not_ expect was Ryo's voice asking him if he minded that Ryo was busy.

"Fubuki?" Ryo asked as a habit; after all, who knew what insane idiot his 'friend' could have dragged over without him to supervise. Near him, Mayumi's face split into a wide grin as she noticed that 'Fubuki' was a _**boy's **name_

"Eh?" Was the Brunette's answer as he headed towards the kitchen again, holding the cordless phone between his ear and shoulder; tilting his head in a very uncomfortable angle. The brunette was _very_ confused as to why Ryo would be calling him. Let alone who he knew that he'd be at his home.

"I have to work late. Well no, I have a meeting with my Publisher and Agent so uh…" Ryo attempted feebly to sound as though he knew what he was talking about. But it was kind of hard pretending that he _really_ wanted to have dinner with Atsushi and Mayumi and at the same time praying that Fubuki would act like a possessive idiot and not 'let' him have dinner with them. _Wait a second. Possessive? Where the hell did **that** come from? _

"Uhm. Does it really matter? You have work. I'm just idly dropping by…" Fubuki tried to sound as though he didn't really care; but he couldn't erase all traces of the hurt he felt. After all, he _had_ put a lot of energy into making dinner for the **both** of them. He was almost willing to bet his deck that Ryo was _still_ hopeless in the kitchen and therefore hadn't eaten a good, home cooked meal since the last time he visited his parents which was indeed a long time ago.

Ryo was fairly silent for a while. He had heard something in Fubuki's voice. But he couldn't put a finger on it. Just what exactly was _wrong_ with Fubuki?

"No. Seriously. Do you mind?" Ryo then tried, wanting to give Mayumi and Atsushi that his 'appointment' with Fubuki was _very_ 'important'. Mayumi smiled icily as she began leafing through her binder that had miraculously appeared out of no where.

Fubuki pretended to be thoughtful for a moment as he carelessly began to shove china plates back into their respective cupboards and then look at the rice. _To cook or not to cook_ He thought with a wry grin. Shakespeare never failed to amuse him for some odd reason.

"Heh? Nah…" Fubuki finally answered as he lent down to adjust the fire which was placed on low, "Hey. Hold on a sec, I need to put this plate back"

Placing the phone down and grumbling rather loudly under his breath about idiots who were unnaturally tall and happened to only have space left in their kitchens in the top cupboards; Fubuki sighed and looked at the flame yet again. His mother had always taught him that when cooking you must always keep an eye on the flame but at the same time stand back.

Ryo sighed patiently, attempting to decipher Fubuki's ramblings and immediately paling as he finally understood what he was saying. _'The stupid idiot who places his stupid plates on the top row of the stupid cupboards really is stupid! How the hell can anyone not his height expect to be able to **cook** efficiently like this?' _Paling visibly, _What on **Earth** is Fubuki doing? Tell me he isn't cooking! If there is a god… smite Fubuki **now**_

"Back. Sorry about that. Ryo it really isn't fair that you're plates are-" Fubuki started but was immediately attacked by Ryo.

"Are you **cooking!**" He literally screeched –but maybe not so loud-, Mayumi and Atsushi giving him strange looks, probably wondering what insane idiot would ever cook for Hell Kaiser Ryo in their right mind.

"Err… yeah? But you go to your dinner any-"

"What. With _fire?_"

"Well duh with fire. What **else** can you expect to cook with? A dead tree?"

"Just. Stay there. Don't wreck anything. I'll be there in a sec" Ryo then finished and hung up the cell phone, tossing it carelessly at Mayumi who gasped; but he ignored it. He had better things to worry over. _Like the fact that the psychotic maniac is probably going to burn down my **house**. And I haven't even gotten insurance yet!_

"Kaiser?" Atsushi asked nervously as Ryo literally began to run towards the exit of the Arena. _Knowing Fubuki it'd taste like complete rubbish anyway- not that I can talk- but seriously. Him? Cooking? Definitely not_.

"What?" He growled as an answer, glaring at the pair of them. Though inside he was somewhat glad this had happened; it gave him an excuse to escape Atsushi's annoying creepiness and Mayumi's intimidating ness.

"I've got to get going. Fubuki's probably going to burn the house down" He said roughly and headed out of the Arena, walking rather fast towards his home; which thankfully was fairly close. _Not_ that Fubuki had burnt anything… **yet**.

Left behind, Mayumi silently seethed. She had been _inches_ away from securing a good deal with the biggest potential career-booster she had come across yet. And she had let him _slip **away**_. Slip through her fingers. Just like that. Glaring at Atsushi who still looked rather surprised.

"I'll be expecting a pay rise after _this_, Atsushi-San" She said icily and made her own way out leaving the Agent to wallow in his self-pity.

**

* * *

**

Footsteps echoing hauntingly along the pavement as a rather obscured figure dashed through the streets, coat tails flying in the wind as he continued his somewhat desperate journey back towards his home and at the same time cursing a certain brunette in his mind. _Stupid Fubuki… **first** he decides to crash at **my** place when I'm _positive_ I made it clear _last time_ that we weren't exactly good 'friends'. Then, he decides to stay over? And **now** he's trying to burn down my house?_ He thought, a frown plastered on his pale features, _what on earth is his **problem**? _

Dashing into the main street that lead to several _other_ streets, Hell Kaiser Ryo quickly turned into the very familiar avenue where his house was situated. Mild panic ensuing in his mind as he hurriedly produced a set of keys; fumbling with the lock then pushing the door open. Only to be greeted by a rather intoxicating smell of… _Unburnt food?_ Ryo thought alarmed as he careened into a humming Tenjoin Fubuki.

Barely able to sustain his balance, the blunette instinctively grabbed out at the closest, most stable thing near him –though later he'd probably be wondering why he thought it was stable anyway- which just happened to be a very surprised Fubuki.

"What happened to your dinner with your publisher and agent?" Fubuki inquired rather amused as Ryo blushed faintly and dropped his arm. _Why's he here? It's not like he has a **reason** to be_ Fubuki thought to himself and decided it was best not to voice _this_ opinion to his 'lovely Landlord'.

"You were cooking?" Ryo then countered curtly choosing to ignore Fubuki's question and looked at the romantic rather coldly. Taking off his coat and tossing it carelessly on the couch; he noticed that the house wasn't _completely_ wrecked. _**Yet **_Ryo thought darkly and sighed as he turned his stern gaze back on Fubuki.

"Does it matter?" Fubuki responded, rolling his chocolate-brown eyes and sighing before heading back to the kitchen with Ryo following.

The sight in the kitchen was rather surprising to Ryo; after all, he _had_ expected a total battle field. Probably consisting of flour and icing sugar splayed across counters, irremovable sauce dripping on the walls, noodles flung across the implements and scalding hot water spilt all over the floor. Instead, he was greeted with a relatively _clean_ kitchen with several plates consisting of fish and vegetables, a large bowl of soup –complete with a ladle- and a pot of rice. _What the-_ was the only comprehendible thought floating through Ryo's dark abyss that he preferred to call a 'head'.

"Hmm… Do you think I cooked too much?" Fubuki was muttering under his breath, looking rather nervously at the plates and bowls. _I mean, I **did** originally plan to cook for the **both** of us. But then again, isn't he meant to be eating dinner with his work people? He's probably just here to pick up a few things_ Fubuki reasoned in his mind; Oblivious to Ryo's slight spasm at the glorious sight of an actual _home-cooked meal_.

"Anyway. Before you came barging in acting all high and mighty, I was going to start eating. Because I, unlike you, actually _need_ food to survive. You can join me if you want" Fubuki then said, throwing a massive hint at the Kaiser's way. It was obvious that Fubuki would not be any more direct than that.

"Is it even edible?" Ryo asked somewhat mockingly which only elicited a sad laugh from the brunette as he took out a typical rice bowl and spooned some food into it. Then, taking a pair of chopsticks and expertly picking up a piece of fish; he turned to glare rather icily at Ryo.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" He asked irritably and immediately stuffed the chopsticks into Ryo's slightly open mouth; almost literally 'shoving it down his throat' before dragging them out and tossing them carelessly in the sink. Ryo, in the meantime, was fairly surprised; he had never seen _that_ coming. Slowly and 'thoughtfully' he began to chew on the piece of fish –salmon- and immediately felt a tinge of nostalgia biting at him. _How long has it been since I've eaten something like this?_ He thought with the answer springing to mind immediately, _**too** long. _

"I heard from Sho that you _used_ to like fish" Fubuki continued as he wiped down another counter -though he really didn't need to- and emphasised the word 'used'. Actually, that was a lie. Sho had _never_ said anything of a sort. Fubuki could vaguely remember his and Ryo's little 'fish fight' once during dinner when they were both relatively 'normal'. It basically consisted of Fubuki about to grab the last piece of fish _just_ to torment Ryo whom had stupidly proclaimed that 'that's my favourite fish!' in the previous ten minutes; and then Ryo chucking a mental spazz just as the brunette was about to eat it. _But in the end he got it anyway_ Fubuki thought as he remembered that moment with a smile. _I **will** turn you back to normal, Ryo. I just know it._

"Sho would know. Wouldn't he? He hates fish" Ryo then remarked much to Fubuki's surprise.

"I'm surprised you even _remember_ Sho" Was all Fubuki said as he then pulled out another rice bowl -assuming that Ryo wouldn't be leaving anytime soon- and handed it towards the blunette with cold curtesy.

A frown gracing Hell Kaiser's features as he noted the implications that Fubuki was pressing; how could _anyone_ forget Sho? That pathetic lump. _Pathetic lump or no, he's still my brother… albeit a shame to me_. Taking the bowl and following Fubuki's suit, Ryo sighed as he remembered his brother. The last time he had seen Sho was during their duel at the Genex Tournament; where he had left his brother broken and in intense pain. _He's a fool. He wouldn't understand_ was Ryo's only reasoning at that time; but now? He only hoped that Sho would forgive him when 'it' was over.

"How was your day?" the brunette then ventured to inquire.

"The usual"

"Oh yeah, and **I** would happen to know what 'the usual' is?" Fubuki retorted sarcastically and rolling his eyes.

"Nothing of significance then"

"Mmhm. I'm _sure_"

"Well, other than my stupid agent employing a stupid publisher who I swear is out to get me; absolutely nothing is of unusual interest"

Fubuki pursed his lips and sighed again before taking a seat at small table in the middle of the kitchen –conveniently there- and waiting for Ryo to join him.

The first ten minutes or so were spent in complete silence; each of the table's occupants sinking into their own thoughts and eating mechanically. The Blizzard Prince taking the time to elongate the silence and 'planning' his next 'step' with his whole 'conversion' plan' and the Kaiser merely thinking back on the days duels.

"You know, everyone misses you" Fubuki suddenly said and looked up. The blunette was silent for another moment, taking his time to chew on some more of the addictive fish.

"Does it matter?"

"Well I can't see why not"

"Why, then?"

"Because; even though you've been ignoring them they still care about you. They don't want to see you lose yourself" Came the simple answer. _And me? I don't want to see it either_ Fubuki added on silently; brown eyes focused on the pro-league duellist.

"Hn" Was the only reply as they brought about another silence.

"How's Sho?" Ryo unexpectedly asked and startled the brunette. _At least let me know if he's okay I suppose_ was his justification. But of course Hell Kaiser Ryo would never willingly admit that he still gave a damn about his younger brother.

"He's been a lot better. At least he has Kenzan and Edo looking after him and making sure he doesn't kill himself" Fubuki said and decided to carelessly throw Edo Phoenix's name into the sentence to see what kind of reaction he would receive.

" Edo Phoenix? What's he got to do with Sho?"

"Substitute **big brother**"

Ryo twitched in anger at this answer as he continued to condemn Edo Phoenix to the depths of hell in his mind. _Stupid brat needs to learn his place… and not replace **mine**_ he thought icily and growled slightly which only elicited a sharp twinkle of laughter from the table's other occupant.

"Jealous. Much?" Came the question.

"Should I be?"

"Well, I would be. After all, **Ed-Chan** is much better than you at everything he does" Leaving a heavy emphasis on 'Ed' and the suffix 'Chan' –indicating that he and Edo were on good terms with one another- Fubuki averted his eyes and continued to chew slowly on a piece of carrot. The blunette frowned at the implication; struggling to stay calm and not throttle the Blizzard Prince on the spot. _Edo_ _Phoenix__… how I **loathe** you_ was his only thought.

"Ed-Chan?" Ryo asked mockingly and raised a brow before smirking, "Smitten. Much?"

"Even if I was why would it matter?"

The rest of the evening was spent on both duellists occasionally bantering with one another over those that still remained in Duel Academy with Fubuki occasionally jabbing at all of Ryo's 'sore spots' when it came to matter with those whom were left behind. The topics ranged from 'Asuka and Judai's Relationship' all the way to 'Principal Samejima trying to keep the Genex Tournament under control' and the topic even managed to land on 'Misawa and Junko's Relationship' –which Ryo found a _tad_ bit surprising-. Before long, the food was devoured and the pair of them were both excruciatingly full.

"I'll do the dishes" Fubuki offered and stood up to immediately begin piling up the dishes near the sink only to have Ryo stop him and offer to do it himself. _What the-_

"I'll do it. You cooked. I'll clean. Fair's fair" Was all he said and lightly pushed the brunette out of the kitchen and out into the hallway. Sighing, Fubuki couldn't help but feel just a little bit grateful for the Kaiser's help as he settled down on the couch back in the living room and stared blankly at absolutely nothing. That is, until he remembered a promise he had made to Asuka. _Crap. I said I'd call!_ He thought and immediately lunged for the phone, dialling in a very familiar number and waiting for it to ring a couple of times. He was _not_ surprised when Judai picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Judai asked sounding rather frustrated and in the background the annoying sound of their 'group' laughing at him coming through the phone.

"Yo! Judai! It's me, Fubuki"

"Fubuki!" Judai literally screeched and switched the phone on loudspeaker without informing the Obelisk Blue. As soon as Judai shouted 'Fubuki', the whole room quietened down as they most likely crowded around the very convenient speakers.

"Nii-San!" Asuka immediately screeched after moments of silence, forcing Fubuki to hold the phone at arms length away from his poor, burning ears.

"Asu-Asuka. Hello" Fubuki answered rather weakly as the blonde began a tirade of 'Why didn't you call earlier?'

"I was occupied?"

"Did you get there safely? Fubuki?" Manjoume asked over Asuka's screeching voice. Fubuki could distinctly hear Edo and Sho laughing about something stupid as they usually did in the background which just caused a smile to dance over his face.

"Yeah. Y'know Manjoume San-Da, it actually isn't a perilous life-threatening journey to get on a boat and tell the pilot to steer it into Domino City's harbour.."

"I know that. Of _course_ I know that" Manjoume defended himself with an indignant squawk which only succeeded in making Sho and Edo laugh even more.

"Dude, you have _got_ to learn how to travel properly Manjoume. After all, you've only ever gone places on an aeroplane right?" Edo's usual obnoxious voice taunting the Obelisk-gone-Slifer.

"Hey. That ain't true!"

"Manjoume-" Fubuki started to say when he was ever so rudely cut off by the third Manjoume brother.

"Sanda!"

"It _is_ true and you know it" Fubuki finished and smirked even though he knew Manjoume wouldn't be able to see it. Edo and Sho continued laughing their heads off at Manjoume's stupidity as Judai was suspiciously silent. _Though I have my suspicions…_

" Edo, are my sister and Judai making out again?" Fubuki suddenly asked which immediately caused the whole group to laugh, protest huffily or… cackle rudely.

"Yeah. It really is funny" Edo answered followed by a loud smacking sound and his cry of anguish as Asuka most likely whacked him over the head.

"You're one to talk!" Asuka hissed angrily.

The conversation continued for a while, each member of the 'group' spending a good couple of minutes talking to Fubuki about some dilemma of a sort (With Misawa asking what he should get Junko for her birthday) until Asuka finally managed to escape and talk to Fubuki in **private**.

"Nii-San… how's Kaiser?" She finally asked, though Fubuki knew she had been itching to ask him that ever since he called. After all, Fubuki had only told _her_ why he was going to Domino City for a while and what Principal Samejima had said about him needing to try his best.

"He's… cold…." Was the only answer Fubuki gave.

"Nii-san. I miss you. We all do. When are you coming back?"

"I… don't know"

"Come back soon! Please? Nii-san!"

"I'll see… It's just that, I _know_ it'll work. It _has_ to"

"Nii-San. It's like Samejima-sensei said, it might **not** work. And I don't want to see you get hurt, Nii-san!"

"I won't though. Don't worry about your Nii-San, Asuka. I'm fine. And I just_ know_ it'll work"

"But Samejima said-"

"Who cares what he said? **I_ know_ it will work**. And isn't that good enough?" Fubuki then asked irritably. Asuka sighed and then decided to ask Fubuki what Kaiser's reaction had been last night. Laughing slightly, Fubuki only said 'he wasn't pleased to see me'. _But I don't think I expected otherwise_.

"Nii-San… just… _come back_" Asuka then said, much to her brother's dismay. He would not go back to Duel Academy until he was done. _Shouldn't Asuka know that by now? _

_"_Sorry Asuka…" Fubuki answered and clicked the phone shut; ignoring Asuka's protest and placing it back on its stand just in time to see Ryo walk into the Living Room. _Well, at least Asuka knows I'm not dead yet_ Fubuki thought wryly and stared rather vaguely at the window as Ryo silently moved to sit next to him.

"Asuka?" Ryo muttered as a question and looked firmly at the surfer, a question dancing in his pretty, indigo eyes.

"Yeah" Fubuki replied with a slight nod of his head.

* * *

The rest of the evening flew by quite quickly, consisting of Kaiser flipping on the television to catch up with the news and Fubuki eventually drifting off into a fairly light sleep. The brunette was curled up like a foetus –due to Ryo occupying the other section of the couch and the fact that they had mutually decided not to stick together- with a blanket failing it's job at covering him properly.

After the news, the blunette stood with a slight yawn and looked down at his 'friend'. Musing as to whether Fubuki would freeze to death or not, Ryo decided to pull the blanket properly over his house's 'crasher' and head off to the bathroom, brushing his teeth, washing his face and whatnot before heading towards his bedroom.

Yanking the sheets towards him –and stupidly not noticing that they weren't the way they were that morning-, he lay on his back, facing upwards and began to muse. Fubuki had informed him on many things, and as far as Fubuki was concerned, it looked like he, Hell Kaiser Ryo didn't really give a damn. _But I do_ he thought and continued to tug at the sheets until they rested gently over his whole body excluding his head.

Turning onto his side, Ryo _finally_ noticed that something was wrong.

_Huh?_ He thought and paused as he breathed in an out slowly. _Inhale… Exhale…_

A strange, exotic smell filled his senses as he lay there calmly on his side, strange but rather alluring none the less. _It… smells like **him** _he suddenly realised and began to mentally envision a certain brunette whom looked so bloody peaceful when he slept. _Just… like him…_ was his last conscious thought as he drifted off into a deep sleep; his exhaustion taking a hold of him and a certain person's face coming to haunt whatever dream he was bound to have. _Fubuki…_

**A/N:** Why do I have a hunch that Fubuki was just a _tad_ bit OOC during the cooking scene? Guess what! I finished off the chapter D: And because I didn't want it to say 'Day Two Part Two' next to the number '3', I decided to do the good old fashioned editing xD So ha Right about now Chapter Three should be up… Hmm…

Stealthe


	3. Day Three

**Desired Effects**

**By:**   
Stealthe-Chan

**Date:**   
Wednesday, October 04, 2006 3:36pm – Thursday, October 26, 2006 9:42pm

**Series:**   
YuGiOh Genex

**Genre:**   
Dark Romance I suppose

**Character/s:**   
Ryo Marufuji/Zane Truesdale

x

Fubuki Tenjoin/Atticus Rhodes

**Summary:  
**After quitting the GX Tournament, Finding childhood friend Fubuki at his doorstep and being expected to let him stay for a week let alone a day was _definitely_ not what Hell Kaiser Ryo had on his priorities list. RyoxFubuki Shonen-Ai  
**Disclaimer:**  
Don't own anything to do with YuGiOh Genex. But I own the plot line XD

**A/N:**

Ohgod. Thanks guys for the reviews x33. Seriously –hugs- You guys are so nice! Anyway, as a present and a thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter, **I would like to reveal that I _did_ finish 'Day Two'. I edited 'Day Two' and pasted in the second half of it. So that's for those whom read it before the 'update'.**

As for this chapter; let's just say that school is a bitch.

EVERYONE SCREAM BLOODY MURDER WITH ME BECAUSE THE QUEEN SUE HERSELF (This time it's not Ran surprisingly) IS A MAIN CHARACTER IN SEASON THREE

-Waves a sign proclaiming 'Rei Saotome/Blair Flannigan should DIE'-

There we go. On with the Chapter.

**Day Three**

**Or**

**The Relevance of Cherries**

Fubuki woke up with a yawn, a cramp digging at his neck as he stretched and slid off the couch at the same time pushing the blanket into a crumpled pile on the other side of the couch. Yawning once again, the Blizzard Prince immediately noticed that everything looked untouched. Undoubtedly indicating that the house's more permanent occupant hadn't gotten up yet. Smirking mischievously, he tiptoed quietly towards the main bedroom, looking to 'check' if Ryo had indeed 'slept in'.

He was right.

There, lying under his thin sheets lay the owner of the house. Dishevelled cobalt-indigo hair splayed around his pretty face moderately mused up and his expression was one of sincere serenity. _That's right. Today's Sunday…_ Fubuki thought with a mild smile as he realised why his 'companion' was not up already. _I take it he managed to blackmail his agent into letting him have Sundays off…_

Suddenly tensing, all senses alert as brown eyes were stuck on the sleeper whom chose that exact moment to shift slightly and utter several sentences of incoherent rubbish. At least that's what it sounded like. Tossing and turning, the words the blunet muttered only seemed to sound like complete drabble; but not to Fubuki. The surfer and romantic immediately latched onto what was going on. _I didn't know he sleep talked…_ he thought, amused.

Inarticulate vowels and consonants rolled into several long, incoherent sentences that took Fubuki quite a while to understand them eventually weaving to form the full tapestry. The full delirium Marufuji Ryo was under.

"Can't… Lose…" the Kaiser muttered incoherently, slurring his words making them barely audible; but still, to Fubuki's practiced ears, this was nothing. The mumbling continuing in a languid, horrifically slow manner and still barely understandable, But to Fubuki's credit, he was patient. _And curious_

The slurred rants exuding from the sleeper's mouth disjointedly; barely making senses and covering a variety of topics. Each focus only brushed lightly by the disorientation, but still making a vague amount of sense. Covering themes of a large variety in that nonsensical way that one does when they sleep talk, was the person Fubuki cared most about; tossing and turning as though devoured by some hidden mania that forced him to divulge his innermost thoughts; Marufuji Ryo.

After quite a large amount of time, the writhing movements taken on by that that still slept; Fubuki judged it safe to move. After all, he decided that catching **Hell Kaiser** in one of his 'sleep talking' moods was definitely _not_ good for his mental stability. _Or physical stability…_ Fubuki added on in his mind and made the move to exit the bedroom when suddenly he heard the most startling thing.

During all of Ryo's ramblings, he had only really complained about nonsensical things like 'Victory' and how 'important it was to stay strong for some person of what not' (Though Fubuki had the distinct impression that that particular person went under the name of **Sho**); but this time, it had absolutely nothing logical about it at all.

"… Cherries…"

That was it. '_Cherries'? Ryo's definitely been on Crack…_ Was the only reaction Fubuki gave as he deemed the area safe enough to move out of and promptly did so; deciding that Ryo was insane for talking about cherries. But, there was of course a hidden reason that he did not care to figure out.

Half an hour later; said 'insane' person decided to begin the slug-like motion of 'waking-up'. How he loathed the morning. It was always the 'cheerful, bright sunny day' that greeted him; and he detested it. Hated it with a passion. The 'bright sunny day' context was a lie. Nothing would make a single day 'bright and cheerful'. Let alone a glowing blob hovering in the vast space we call the Universe.

No. Ryo Marufuji was **not** a Morning Person.

And unfortunately for Fubuki Tenjoin, it was _he_ who had the ill-timed opportunity to have that message reinforced into his mind/memory. The brunet could dimly remember knocking on Kaiser's dorm room once when they were First Years and all he had received as a 'thankyou' for the wake-up call (and breakfast) was a pillow in the face and a wild screeching rant.

Lethargically sauntering towards the bathroom, the shower obsessed duellist immediately rinsed himself; enjoying the icy but reality-drawing liquid clashing against warm skin as he washed away _almost_ all traces of sleep that lingered in his clouded mind.

After sufficiently 'waking up', Hell Kaiser Ryo then took the time to walk loiteringly to the kitchen; his mind screaming for the addictive and bitter concoction we all call 'coffee', however he then came across a slightly 'disturbing' sight. At least, _he_ thought it was disturbing.

"Good morning" Fubuki said as a greeting as he focused on shoving pieces of bread in a very unfortunate toaster and at the same time muttering about some stupid author for almost writing about stuffing toast in a toaster…

"Hn" Was the only greeting Ryo replied with as he observed Fubuki cooking with a twinge of nonchalance. Today was a Sunday. And Sunday, meant that he didn't have to deal with Atsushi's annoying, sleazy voice badgering him about whatnot. Of course, he usually spent his Sundays at _home_ doing absolutely nothing except brooding as was his way. However, since Fubuki was there…

"Toast?" Fubuki then ventured to ask as he observed the blunet whom was waiting impatiently for the kettle to boil. Obviously Kaiser was addicted to coffee. That disgustingly bitter liquid that Fubuki could never understand why people insisted on drinking. But of course, he was in no position to say anything of that sort to his 'gracious host'.

"Thanks" Kaiser replied and idly began to butter and spread jam over it. Jam. Cherry Jam. What in the world would possess _anyone_ to make Jam out of Cherries? But, Kaiser liked Cherries. Cherries were sweet, but not in the annoyingly overdosed manner like Pineapples, nor as unpredictable as a batch of strawberries, or as taste-bud destroying as eating too many kiwis. No, Cherries, were the ultimate fruit. At least, that was Kaiser's opinion.

All of a sudden, a loud, incessant, annoyingly high-pitched ringing filled the air; signifying that some idiot had decided to call them. Glaring angrily at the phone –for Kaiser loathed parting with his Cherry Jam-, Kaiser immediately picked it up and upon hearing the other person's voice, his deep blue eyes immediately narrowed as he glared.

"Atsushi?" He growled angrily. Hadn't he already managed to burn the message 'Don't talk to me on Sundays' into his annoying Agent's mind?! Apparantly not.

"Marufuji-San, Mayumi-san wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch with us today about your new publishing scheme and even though you told me not to call you on Sundays, Mayumi said it was urgent"

"I'm not going" Was Ryo's curt answer as he hung up the phone; glaring at it flatly as though daring it to ring again. Not that he believed Atsushi had the _nerve_ to call again. Mayumi on the other hand… she just _might_ brush that level of insanity

Heading back to the kitchen and ignoring Fubuki's inquisitive eyebrow arc and immediately downing a cup of fairly hot coffee and poured himself another. It wasn't actually that hot. Obviously he had put too much milk into it.

"What are you doing today?" Fubuki then decided to ask, looking inquisitively at Ryo; a bored look playing on his face as he tilted his head to the side to emphasise it.

"Absolutely nothing. It's Sunday. My day off. That idiot Atsushi wanted to drag me out to lunch with Mayumi but I won't go"

"Mayumi?" Blink, "Who?"

"Does it matter?"

"I suppose not" Fubuki answered with a hint of hardness in his voice as he eyed Hell Kaiser with a note of distaste.

"Speaking of which; you never really _did_ answer my question. What **are** you doing here?" Ryo mentally stabbed himself as he noticed his stupidity at having forgotten this particular factor of Fubuki's little 'crash' at his house. After all, it had seemed like Ryo had just _let him in_. But why on earth would he do that?

"Felt like it" Was the simple answer along with a slight frown.

"And that's a legitimate reason to go barging in on someone?"

"Look, I'm not here to cause any trouble. But if that's the way you're going to put it; save it. Because you technically **let** me into your house and said **I could stay**. So I'm sorry, **Hell Kaiser**, but I was under the assumption you would take everything into account the other night; but evidently I was wrong!" Fubuki's temper flared as he rounded on Kaiser, words streaming from his mouth in a flurry as he almost literally 'lost it'. He really wanted to slap Kaiser. _And wipe that stupid smirk off his face_!

Glaring icily back at the brunet, Kaiser was _very_ tempted to just point at the door and yell at his 'house guest' to get **out**. But he wouldn't do that. Kami-Sama knows why even if he didn't. The worst thing was; Fubuki seemed to know that too.

"I thought so" Fubuki said with his own smirk on his face as he recognised the hints of victory. _Well, if he isn't 'working' today; then what shall **I** do?, _"Let's go"

"…"

He didn't know how it had happened, but all of a sudden he, Hell Kaiser Ryo, renowned duelling hermit-king, was in the park. How he got there? No-one knew. Except perhaps the slightly sadistic, psychotic mad-man next to him. Tenjoin Fubuki.

"You should get out of the house more often. You're like a hermit" Said brunet commented suddenly, breaking the calming silence as chocolate-brown eyes scanned their surroundings. Tall trees filled with fluttering cherry blossoms filling the air with a pleasant aroma and sending large shadows onto the main footpath as occasionally a shower of those pretty pink leaves would fall down like rain; making Kaiser immediately feel sorry from anyone suffering from hay fever.

"…" Was the only answer Fubuki received. Not that he expected much since he had already surmised that this… 'new' Ryo wasn't an _inch_ more sociable than the 'normal' Kaiser. He had never actually thought it possible for _anyone_ to be more stoic than the 'normal' Kaiser; but that belief quickly snapped when he met Hell Kaiser.

"You know; you could at least _try_ to hold a conversation like a relatively _normal_ person" Fubuki then tried; his tone rather conversational and light. Evidently the 'fresh air' had lifted his mood by many a degree; and that, was probably a _good_ thing.

"Define 'normal'" Came the monotonous reply. The brunet sighed; Kaiser was _definitely_ in a bad mood with him. _Feh. Not like I care what **Hell** Kaiser thinks… right?_ Fubuki thought over in his head with a smile and continued to walk somewhat sluggishly along the footpath; trailed by an even slower Kaiser.

"Normal; as in, someone with a life"

"I have a life; Fubuki. Just not a very open one"

"Right, And I'm going to be prom queen at the imaginary Duel Academy Formal" Fubuki replied sarcastically and rolling his eyes.

"I wasn't aware that Duel Academy even _has_ or rather; _had _a Formal"

"Well aren't you a little behind the times then" The brunet muttered with a little hint of annoyance in his voice. _Talk about being a killjoy in all areas_ he thought bitterly and sighed. Chocolate-brown eyes briefly flickering over the landscape and taking in the cheerful expressions on the other current occupants of the park; and at the same time envying how carefree and happy they all seemed.

_Why can't **we** be like that?_

"Hi! Excuse me, but uhm, Aren't you Marufuji Ryo?" Cue incredibly bored yet persistant, female voice Fubuki couldn't help but groan in frustration at roughly the _sixth_ girl in that same day whom had asked such a stupidly obvious question. She was fairly tall and had a strong aura of friendly confidence but also appeared to know what she wanted and how to get it.

The girl blinked at the sudden amused cough from the brunet before eyeing him somewhat appreciatively and flashing a quick, amiable grin his way. That is; before directing her attention back on the young Kaiser.

"Who wants to know?" Ryo replied although he already knew. She was a _fan girl_. If he thought Rei Saotome and Ran Kochou were bad back at Duel Academy… He shuddered involuntarily at the thought. Compared to _these_ fan girls, Rei and Ran were ignorant brick walls. These kinds of fan girls were absolutely **obsessed** with him. And that; was _scary_.

"So you _are _him!" She squealed questioningly and tilting her head in what she most likely envisioned to look 'cute' but failing miserably. Her hair was let down in a mess of bleached blonde and her eyes an empty onyx shade; her clothing was casual but with a dash of sophistication that immediately indicated that perhaps she wasn't as much of a whore as Fubuki suspected.

Frowning slightly, Ryo couldn't help but pray that someone would come around and kill her. He'd come across _this_ kind of fan girl quite a large amount of times and from what he'd experienced… they were _not_ good for ones health, "What do you want?"

"Uh-" She blinked and looked absolutely mortified at such a rude reply to her pointless gushing, "Well… uhm…"

"… Yes?"

"CanIhaveyourautographbecauseI'mlikeyourbiggestfan**ever**?" Came the torrent of words only emphasised by a _pink_ notebook and a _feathery **pink**_ pen immediately shoved in Ryo's face.

They were at a fairly high classed restaurant having chosen to gone there for lunch after their dull walk in the park that morning. They had unwisely chosen to sit near the windows which resulted in a couple of _fan girls_ standing outside the restaurant, staring at the two of them and either A, looking murderously at Fubuki or B drooling over the unrealistic sight of Hell Kaiser _eating_. Most went for the former though. Not that Fubuki really gave a damn or anything.

"Sorry, what was that?" Ryo then asked looking innocent but mocking at the same time. It was obvious that he was toying with her and had no intention _whatsoever_ in actually signing that gods cursed notebook. She flushed a vivid shade of red and looked nervously towards the window, towards a pair of girls. One, an ebony haired girl stared somewhat hopefully back at her and the other… was literally _twitching_ with laughter at her friends predicament.

"I- er… Uhm…" She paused and looked back at the Pro-League Duellist and blinked a little bit she hadn't seen _that_ one coming; Fubuki could tell that she had begun tearing from sheer embarrassment and annoyance at this. And of course; her 'friend' laughing at her did nothing to improve her mood at all.

"She wants your Autograph, Ryo" Fubuki interjected smoothly; looking warmly at the girl. He, after all, had always nursed a soft spot for fan girls and did _not_ appreciate the fact that Ryo Marufuji had most likely hurt this particular girl very deeply indeed.

"Ryo?" She blinked suddenly and turned to look at Fubuki, her eyes suddenly cleared of any of the previously beginning to form tears and sparkled with a certain _shine_ that Fubuki was pretty much terrified of. It was _the_ Shine. It was _that_ Shine. That Shine that any sane person feared. It was the Shonen-Ai Fan girl Shine. And it was obvious what the _shine_ meant.

"You two are on… _first name basis!?_" She whispered in awe, if the Shine could have; it **grew**. And that frightened Tenjoin Fubuki _a lot_. It had occurred to Fubuki many a time that being on first name basis with someone would immediately symbolize their close relationship with one another; although he, personally, had no regard for this formality and called anyone whom he regarded a friend by their first name. Whether they liked it or not.

"Uh-" Fubuki began uncertainly but was swiftly cut off.

"No. Tenjoin-**San** just forgot himself" Ryo cut in and looed very _pointedly_ at the surfer before idly waving a hand at a near by waitress and informing her that he wanted to pay the bill.

"Oh yes. That's right, _Marufuji-San_," Fubuki amended and rolled his eyes, "Marufuji-San and I don't know each other too. That's why we're here in a restaurant together"

"I don't see why you want _his_ autograph anyway" Fubuki continued and looked at the girl whom looked suspiciously amused from all the random bantering between the two males.

"Well, Actually, it's not _me_, who wants his autograph," She jabbed an elegantly painted nail at the window, and through it, at the raven-haired, shy looking girl who appeared awfully smitten with Kaiser, whom at that time had chosen to head towards the Rest Room, "It's _her_

"Aimi-Chan's been in love with him since _ages_ ago. And **I**, am doing this because she promised to get her brother –he's another Pro-League Duellist- to get Edo Phoenix's Autograph for me"

Fubuki couldn't help but laugh at the desperate lengths one would go through to just get someone's autograph, when _he_ whom used to almost always be in the presence of one, and is considered a 'friend' to the other. The girl looked at him questioningly before asking.

"Do you know Edo Phoenix too?"

"Know him? Of course I do. Almost anyone who goes to Duel Academy does. Well, at least the more fortunate ones like myself"

"Duel Academy!? But, that must mean, you're like… a _really good _duellist!"

"Well, If I do say so myself…" Fubuki said with a grin attempting to be modest but failing miserably.

"Hey, that reminds me," She extended a hand with a smile and it suddenly dawned on Fubuki that she wasn't as much of a slut as he had initially thought, "I don't even know your name! I'm Tenshi Etsuko; but seriously, I _hate_ my last name. Who the hell in their right mind would want to be called a 'Delightful Angel Child'?"

"Tenjoin Fubuki and likewise; I expect you to call me 'Fubuki' since my sister is the person who more or less enjoys being called Tenjoin-San and whatnot" Fubuki said with a grin; trying not to laugh at Etsuko's quip at her name. Privately; he thought it was a pretty name, even if it _was_ a little bit over-the-top for a modern teenage girl.

"Blizzard?" She asked, mildly surprised before smiling, "Interesting; and here I thought everyone's name would be focused on light and looks and everything in between

"Anyway; Fubuki, I should get going since I won't be getting er… Marufuji-San's autograph for Ai-Chan; but hey, if we see each other again sometime; why don't you come hang with us? I'm sure Aimi, Kaori and Katsuro won't mind…" She blinked and laughed a little at herself before turning and heading out of the restaurant with a little wave to rejoin her pair of giggling friends.

Waving slightly back at her as the trio slowly disappeared behind another building; Fubuki couldn't help but smile a little bit more. At least, that was until _someone_ came back. Fubuki never really expected getting grabbed roughly by the wrist (cue gasping fan girls and spazzing paparazzi) and getting almost literally _dragged_ out of the restaurant.

He felt like a dog on a leash. Except the leash was faulted because it was connected to _Marufuji Ryo_.

Coat billowing in the non-existent breeze and eyes narrowing in annoyance; the blunet almost casually towed his captive along. There was no evident sign of his irritation and inner fury; save for his excessively _tight_ grip on Fubuki's wrist which _was_ starting to hurt.

Several females who had previously been drooling at the sight of Hell Kaiser at a restaurant immediately began to commence Operation 'Faint Dead In front of Kaiser When He Tows His Potential Boyfriend Along'. But of course; neither of the males knew any of this.

Using his other hand in a futile effort to pry Ryo's relentlessly tight grip off of his wrist; Fubuki couldn't help but notice the furious glares the blunet threw so proudly at all of the dithering fan girls (and just for good measure there were quite a few _fan boys_ as well) and the way he almost seemed rather… _possessive_ over him.

Now; this might have just been Fubuki's desperately romantic side kicking in, but he could have _sworn_ that Ryo had _growled_ at a leering female whom had attempted to inconspicuously flirt with him earlier that day. But then it could have been a trick of light… or hearing.

"Are you going to let me go anytime soon?" Fubuki then decided to break the threatening silence with an annoyed sigh. Kaiser always _did _have an obnoxious side. He could vaguely recognise the direction they were headed and immediately mourned the fact that Kaiser obviously did _not_ have a life at all.

They were headed back towards Kaiser's house.

"You need a life" Fubuki promptly said as they stepped into Marufuji Ryo's house.

"We've been through this before; Fubuki"

"No; seriously. You need a life."

"And you decided to tell me this because…"

"You know that girl today? Tenshi Etsuko? She wasn't very impressed with your rudeness; you know"

"What do I care?"

"You should though. People like her make up a majority of your fanbase. Well; actually, she didn't. But her friends do!"

"Fans… are stupid and pointless. Duelling relies on skill not how many cheerleaders someone has"

"Well **I** don't think so. You really _were_ rude to Etsuko. And she did seem like a nice person after the initial slut-reaction died" Fubuki countered with an all-knowing smile on his face. He liked pointless bantering. Although; he always did pride himself in managing to predict when it was safe to keep egging someone on and when it was _not_. However, unluckily enough for him…

Kaiser snapped. He had been at breaking point ever since he had heard… certain things earlier that day. And Fubuki's relentless arguing was only succeeding in infuriating him further more.

"Just because I let you stay here Tenjoin Fubuki, does **not** mean that you're a _somebody_, you- are a **nobody**, you are nothing! You have no right to try and dictate what I do. What I do is my business and mine alone." Ryo's harsh voice rang through the air, fury imbedded in each syllable adding onto the forcefulness of it all.

"That- Is the most unreasonable illogical thing I've ever heard in my whole entire life! This has absolutely nothing to do with who I am and it's not like I was trying to _dictate_ your life. It's called being suggestive in how to improve your very limited social life!" Fubuki said angrily back.

"Suggestive barely even scratches the _surface_"

"Well it's not like you _care_ what people say about you! Although you'd think that being all high and mighty now you'd actually give a _damn_ about your public image"

"I; prefer not to pamper and preen myself just to look good for some incapable delinquents whom will probably only remember me as a pretty face"

"Well aren't we modest?" Fubuki retorted sarcastically; rolling his eyes at the over-inflated ego of Kaiser's. Privately; he hoped that Edo Phoenix would come by again _just_ to stomp Ryo's ego once again. Sure it might mean the manifestation of Ryo's addiction to 'darkness' but hey; at least the ego went! Although, Fubuki really doubted that Edo's D-Hero Deck would stand up well against Kaiser's Ura Deck.

"Screw modesty; what about you? What about _my_ 'public image' being wrecked by _you_? Don't lie. We _both_ heard those stupid girls giggling like mad. Saying how it was cute how _The_ Hell Kaiser has a **lover.** Those idiots thought you were my **lover**"

"Well I thought you didn't give a damn about what the bloody media said about you. And just a note, it wasn't **me** who grabbed a certain other by the **hand** and dragged him forcefully away **back to his house**. If you want suggestive implications, Ryo; that's always a good way to go when you want to give off the picture of having recently kidnapped your lover!

"Anyway, we don't have anything between us anyway. I keep trying to board up the patches we have at the moment since you broke away; and all you've been doing is breaking them even _more_. This is pathetic. There is no **we** in you and me, judging from the way _you_ put things"

"It's your fault for coming here in the first place! I didn't ask for you to come. I didn't ask for you to do what you like to call 'mending'. I didn't ask for this!"

"I said it before and I'll say it again; it's _your_ fault for _letting_ me in"

And that did it.

Throwing an arm at the door, (as they were currently occupying the corridor) and pointing at it, the blunet uttered two words he never would have ever said had he been in a reasonable mood.

"Get. Out"

Face creasing into a frown; Fubuki couldn't help but raise a brow at this. _Surely he wouldn't… would he?_ He thought and almost laughed. He didn't think Kaiser was serious. But then again; in that situation, who _would_?

"You've _got_ to be kidding me":

"Ryo!" Fubuki near screeched, a hidden determination laced through the delicate tone; the blunette ignored him, instead, turning around slightly in an effort to head back into the house and slam the door shut.

"Ryo, Listen to me!" Fubuki continued, he could see Ryo's annoyed expression as the older male turned back to raise a slender eyebrow at him as if to say 'What.'

"Tenjoin Fubuki. You are wasting my time" Ryo then answered and stared icily and mercilessly into Fubuki's watering eyes. The sheer determination to get rid of his childhood friend somewhat overpowering and Ryo _really_ did not like Fubuki at the moment.

"Ryo!"

And all of a sudden time stopped.

Not literally. But it seemed like it.

Before he knew it; Tenjoin Fubuki, Obelisk Blue's Blizzard Prince, and Marufuji Ryo's childhood friend, had grabbed him by the shoulders, forcefully pulled him down until Ryo stood at a slight tilt, and delicately placed his pretty lips on the Kaiser's own.

Hell Kaiser Ryo… was in shock.

Confused, but unwilling to pull away, Ryo allowed Fubuki's greedy tongue to slip into his mouth and engage in a tender war that words could not describe; perhaps, a powerful ecstasy similar to the thrills the Kaiser felt during a victory would come close. But no. Having Fubuki's arms wrapped around his neck, keeping him down and making sure they did not break away; Hell Kaiser Ryo was almost sure that this was so much _more_ than a victory. And for now, that was good enough.

Stepping blindly back into the house, as though some unimaginable force pulled at him to get back into the warmth and privacy, Ryo suddenly found his arms wrapped gently around Fubuki's waist, his legs starting to go numb and unstable as Fubuki only continued to deepen the kiss.

And then it was over.

Pulling away slowly, leaving lingering traces of Fubuki's taste tingling on Ryo's lips, the brunette stood a fair few meters away from the Kaiser, panting slightly as he inhaled quickly to send some air into his brain in an effort to get his brain un-fogged. Ryo, in the mean time, had literally sunk into an arm chair, a dazed look on his face as he lifted a pair of fingers and placed them gently on his lips, trying to understand the tingling sensation. And then, looking up and squarely at Fubuki; Ryo said the most startling thing.

"You… You taste like cherries…"

**A/N: **Why, am I under the impression that in the end Ryo _might_ turn into Uke? Hmm… That reminds me. Does anyone mind explaining what 'Seke' is? –Blushes- I come across that term a lot in BL, and I've never really understood what they were ;.; Aren't I sad? Oh my goodness. I really _am_ pulling my weight with this story! It's already longer than my other stories 

OH and did I mention how much I hate the beginning of this 'Day'? In case you didn't understand any of that pathetic excuse of 'writing' (Or as I will now refer to is as 'incoherent drabble') it was basically that Fubuki was spying on Ryo who was still asleep and sleep talking about random stuffs like how mentally unsta- I mean, How he liked Victory and all ;x Of course –smirk-

You can tell why I was about to call this chapter 'The Relevance of Cherries' xD

Sorry I took so long to updaaaaate! I had school to deal with. So many overdue assignments due on the first week back and a massive Drama Production that was due on like the Fourth Day and we hadn't even STARTED. But I'll make up for it with a quicker next chapter hopefully :D


End file.
